


lancelot/tristan

by romanticalgirl



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5-13-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	lancelot/tristan

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5-13-06

Lancelot moans in pleasure, and he's suprised both by the sound and the feeling. He is a man of extremes, and it should not shock him, but something of the warm mouth and the soft hands and the rough grip take him by surprise. He had not thought to do this - it was thought for him - and he feels the tension that has been coiled within him drain away with the last soft pull of her lips and tongue.

He sags back on the bed and sighs, shaking slightly in the wake of his release. Tristan moves from behind and beneath him, flowing like water as he slips free. The girl - he does not know her name and does not wish to, though her mouth feels better than his hand - eases away with a sly smile and a cat-like lick of her lips. 

He turns his head as they leave his room as silently as - they at least - came. His dark eyes catch Tristan and he smiles wickedly, already planning how to repay this debt.


End file.
